


Bring A Coat

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [69]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secret Crush, Sharing Clothes, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 69 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Chidi and Eleanor with the prompt: take mine





	Bring A Coat

“This is so forking cool- who knew snow could be this amazing,” Eleanor asks as she looks around, eyes glimmering with a sort of wonder Chidi didn’t think he’d ever seen. 

His lips curl into a smile as he looks at that bright look in her eyes enjoying her. He wants to just stare at that look for as long as he is alive. Well technically he is dead and it will be for as long as he’s dead but he knows what he means. Whatever he was doing or where they were he knew he wanted to watch Eleanor for as long as he had.

“It does have a bit of a problem though,” Eleanor speaks. She had seen the look Chidi was giving her and wanted to snap him out of it. She didn’t mind the look but she knew him well and knew he would become a stuttering nervous mess if he caught himself staring.

Chidi realizes she is speaking and focuses on her words so it seems like he had been. His cheeks started to heat up a bit so he looked over like he was watching the snow. “What’s wrong with it?”

Eleanor watches that nervous look Chidi has in his eyes and cannot help but smile. He’s such a dork and his little nervous smile brings a big smile to her face.

“Eleanor?” Chidi asks before he raises a brow.

“Huh- oh yeah what?” Eleanor asked as she perches up one of her brows.

“What was your answer- to the question.” Chidi clarifies though it seems to make Eleanor more confused. He takes in a small breath before he looks at her. “Your problem with the snow?”

“Oh! Oh right yeah sorry I totally just spaced.” Eleanor lies though she knows Chidi he will be able to spot the lie even if he says nothing. “I was just going to say it’s forking cold. I knew the stuff was cold but man this is just really cold.”

“It wouldn’t be as cold if you had brought a coat you know,” Chidi tells her with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

“And deny you a look at this rocking bod of mine? Yeah fat chance of that, Chidi.” Eleanor tells him, even stopping to do a turn so he can see.

“You should wear a coat- here take mine,” Chidi tells her. Before Eleanor can protest he has already wrapped the coat around her shoulders.

Eleanor’s hands move to pull each side closer to her enjoying the warmth of the fabric and how cozy it made her feel. “Okay, maybe a coat was a good idea.” She tells him letting him win this one little teasing fight.

“Wait I’m right? I feel like we should be telling Janet this to mark the occasion maybe put it in the calendar.” Chidi tells her, looking around as if the robot will just be standing around somewhere waiting.

Eleanor laughs giving the scholastic nerd a playful shove. “Oh shut it or I just might never let you be right again.” She teases moving in close to him so she can share the warmth as they walk through the snow.


End file.
